Kisses And Dirty Little Secrets
by GryffindorPrincess23
Summary: Another Lily fic! Just came to me while eating a hersheys kiss and listening to the song Dirty Little Secret.


**A/N: Just a little something random that popped into my head while I was eating some Hershey kisses and listening to "Dirty Little Secret" by The All American Rejects.**

"Hey guys," Lily said walking up the steps of the platform with Wendell.

"Two days until October!" Angela said happily munching on candy corn.

"I see you've also taken it into your hands to decorate the lab for the Halloween season," Cam replied coming up the steps.

"This place lacks whimsy, I needed to do something," Angela replied.

"Kisses?" Hodgins asked turning around on his stool.

"What? No!" Lily and Wendell said.

"Come on its just chocolate," Hodgins replied.

"Whoa what's going on with you two?" Booth asked leaning up against the railing.

"Nothing relevant, Ange did you find anything on the victim's iPhone that could be helpful?" Brennan asked.

"I'm still going through the actual files, but I was able to recover the chorus of the last song the victim listened to, I can play it for you guys," Angela replied moving over to the computer.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

"Oh good God, will today never end?" Lily asked dropping her head to the table she was doing homework at.

"Care to explain why you're in such a bad mood?" Brennan asked.

"Pass," she replied her voice muffled by her biology honors book.

"Lily Catherine," Booth warned. Lily lifted her head up and glared at Booth. A look of realization passed Angela's face and then turned into a wicked smile.

"I'll be right back," Angela said and ran down the steps of the platform.

"God help me," Lily said.

"Try being here all day," Wendell said looking at a bone. Angela ran back up the steps of the platform. She spun Lily's stool around and shoved something into her hand.

"What in God's name are doing Angela?" Sweets asked now coming into the conversation since turning off his iPod.

"Tie it," Angela demanded of Lily.

"Seriously Ange, I'm fifteen," Lily replied.

"Tie it now," Angela said.

"Fine," Lily replied and popped the cherry stem into her mouth. Seconds later she spit a tied cherry stem onto her notebook.

"No way, that was about ten seconds," Hodgins said now having his curiosity sparked.

"I really didn't see the point of that Angela," Lily said and turned back to her biology.

"You reasoning for that?" Brennan asked.

"Wait just a second…time me Hodgie," Angela said popping a cherry stem into her mouth.

"Twenty seconds," Hodgins, said as Angela spit her cherry stem out onto the floor.

"Your reasoning?" Brennan questioned.

"It takes a very experienced kisser to be able to tie a cherry stem in ten seconds…it took me twenty seconds. Lily tied hers in…" Angela started but stopped short when a loud thump was heard. They looked over and saw Lily picking up her Algebra book. "Ten seconds," she finished.

"What are you insinuating?" Sweets asked.

"She's sixteen and I'm thirty-four," Angela said.

"Oh my God," Cam said.

"Oh wow," Hodgins said and Wendell looked over at Lily.

"Lily Catherine," Booth said turning her stool around. "Who are you kissing? Don't you dare try to lie to me, Sweets is trained in reading people and I'm pretty damn good at it too."

"As am I," Brennan said turning to face her adoptive daughter.

"I have to say in front of everybody?" Lily questioned.

"Yes, in front of everybody," Booth replied.

"Really Booth, is that honestly necessary?" Wendell asked.

"Who added you into this conversation?" Booth asked turning to face Wendell. Lily slid open her phone and quickly texted something. Booth turned back to Lily as she put her phone away.

"Who did you just text?" Brennan asked. Wendell's phone vibrated in his lab coat pocket. He slid it open and read the text: _We're screwed._

"One of my friends," Lily replied. Hodgins grabbed Wendell's phone form his hand.

"Phone," Booth commanded. Lily reluctantly pulled her phone out of her sweatshirt pocket. "Ange can we run the history on these phones through your squinty computer?"

"Sure thing Booth," Angela replied and the group walked off the platform. They walked over to Angela's office and out of sight. Lily looked around the lab then spun her stool around and hopped off it.

"Just one little peck?" Lily asked.

"Fine, just one," Wendell said and quickly kissed her.

"Okay," she replied somewhat satisfied.

"One more for the road Lils," he said turning around. Lily hopped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Wendell roughly kissed Lily and she tugged him closer weaving her fingers through his hair.

Hodgins rolled out of Angela's office on a chair looking up at the platform and quickly rolled back in waiting for Angela to get the same results he just did. He didn't even get the words out of his mouth before the results came up on the computer screen.

"Booth. Brennan. Me. Hodgins. Sweets. Wendell. Wendell. Wendell times 100," Angela said.

"Pull up Wendell's phone," Brennan said.

"His Mom times fifty. Brennan. Booth. Hodgins. And Lily times 100," Angela said.

"Pull up the last texting conversations between Lily and Wendell," Booth said.

"It took place from early yesterday afternoon up until ten minutes ago," Angela said pressing things on her tablet.

_Lily: That had to be the best first kiss I've ever had._

_Wendell: Glad to have enlightened you._

_Lily: Want to grab an early dinner?_

_Wendell: Lils, we're literally four feet from each other couldn't you have asked out loud?_

_Lily: Yeah but I'm lazy, so yes or no?_

_Wendell: Fine, you go tell Brennan._

_Lily: Fine._

_Wendell: Good._

_Lily: Good. _

_Wendell: Good._

_Lily: Oh my God, we're turning into Sonny and Chad from Sonny With A Chance! XD_

"Sifting through the disgusting fluff," Brennan said hitting the down button on the tablet.

_Lily: We're so screwed._

_Wendell: What do you think Booth and Brennan will do when they find out we've kissed?_

"LILY CATHERINE!!!" Booth roared. Hodgins rolled out into the open area of the lab. Booth and Brennan stormed out of Angela's office. Wendell and Lily were still locked in their passionate kiss.

"LILY CATHERINE BOOTH!" Brennan said angrily. Wendell and Lily broke apart.

"Guess you know who I'm kissing now," Lily said looking over at Booth and Brennan.

"Guess you know who I'm kissing now," Booth mocked. "You are in…"

"Just tell us beforehand next time," Brennan said covering Booth's mouth with her hand.

Brennan pulled Booth away to her office, while the others watched in amazement.

"She took it well," Wendell said.

"I wonder about Dad though," Lily said. "Aww, who cares right now."

**A/N: Just because I'm Team Wendell now.**


End file.
